


padded up

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [61]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Menstruation, Trans Brian May, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Trans!Bri having bad cramps because bloody periods, and asks one of the boys to get him some pad because he’s running out on them. Said boy then panics at the store and comes home with multiple packs that would probably last bri a lifetime
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	padded up

Freddie was lost. The aisle went on for ages it seemed, filled to the brim with different types of pads and tampons and what the hell was a diva cup? Overwhelming was an understatement. Not to mention the complete overuse of pink, almost blinding the singer under the fluorescent lights.

Brian hadn’t told him what kind to get. Heavy? Medium? Light? Was he going to play sports later? The colorful or plain? He felt like he was drowning. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and grabbed a box of medium flow pads (flow? what?) and looked it over in his hands. There were 28 in the package and Freddie had no idea if that was enough. In a moment of confusion and panic, he grabbed four more boxes, two more medium and the other two heavy, then raced up to the counter.

After being slightly taken aback by the price (why did it cost so much?), he rushed back home and was out of breath when he slammed the front door open, met with wide eyes on him in shock.

“You didn’t have to run home,” Brian said reaching for the bag. It was fuller than what he had anticipated and peeked in. “Freddie!” He gasped.

“Yes?” The older man was drinking some water.

“There’s so much! It must’ve cost a fortune!” Brian couldn’t explain how he was feeling. Extreme gratitude mixed with horror as he caught sight of the receipt

“I’ll say. Why does it cost so much? Aren’t these basic needs?” Freddie asked, face scrunching up.

“Pink tax,” John said from the sink, washing the mess that Roger made before running off to the market.

“Fred, this is enough to last me almost 2 years!” That made Freddie blush and look down. How was he supposed to know?!


End file.
